Drunk
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: Suzuki and Chuu have managed to get Touya drunk! This really can't mean anything good...
1. Having A Bad Day?

Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Touya sighed and closed his eyes as he sat on the couch. Rough day. He just sat there for a moment, relishing silence. He stared into the darkness beneath his eyelids.  
  
If only he could sit there for the rest of the day. It was around six o'clock and he was already tired. He heard someone walking but doesn't bother to open his eyes. He already knew who it was.  
  
Chuu walked over and sat down next to Touya. He stared at him for a moment. Sure, he was quiet a lot, but he seemed unhappy this time.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Touya just continued to sit there, eyes closed and arms folded. Chuu watched him for a moment longer. There was something wrong.  
  
"Aw, come on. There must be somethin' wrong?" Chuu continued to stare. Touya opened his eyes and looked to Chuu without moving.  
  
"No, there really isn't anything wrong. And even if there was, why would it matter?" Chuu smiled at Touya.  
  
"So there is somethin' wrong?" Touya rolled his eyes. Chuu sat back and Touya just closed his eyes again.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Suzuka said as he walked in. Touya turned his head to look at Suzuka walk up and sit across from him and Chuu.  
  
"How long have you been listening?" Touya just said to Suzuka. Suzuka smiled.  
  
"Long enough, but what's wrong?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong." Touya sighed and stood up. Chuu just looked to Touya as he began to walk away. Chuu quickly grabbed Touya's hand and pulled him back down.  
  
Touya just looked to Chuu with surprise then anger.  
  
"What do you want?" Touya inquired.  
  
"We want to know what's wrong so maybe we can help." Suzuka said and grinned to Touya who seemed unresponsive.  
  
"I've just had a hard day, okay? I'm just a little tired." Touya said and stood up again to leave but Chuu grabbed him again.  
  
"What is it now?" Touya asked rudely as Chuu smiled at him.  
  
"I wanna help ya!" Touya just stared at Chuu with uncertainty for a moment.  
  
"Ooh! I know what'll make you feel better." Suzuka said and clapped his hands together once. Touya and Chuu both turned to Suzuka curious as to what he was thinking.  
  
Suzuka smiled to Chuu and then Chuu smiled back . . . evilly. Touya just looked to Chuu with fear.  
  
"We're gonna take you out." Suzuka said with glee. Touya just detached Chuu from his hand and started to walk off.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather just stay here." But apparently Touya had no choice. Chuu stood up and grabbed him by the upper arm. He picked Touya up and let him hang in front of him for a moment.  
  
Touya resented the fact that all Chuu had to do was pick him up so that his Chuu's arm was only held straight out in front of him. Touya just stared at Chuu with hate, as it seemed like he was mocking his height.  
  
"Come on, we promise we'll make ya feel better!" Chuu smiled as he set Touya back on solid ground. Touya just closed his eyes and stood there. He was pretty short compared to the other two. He didn't even make it up to their shoulders.  
  
Suzuka just walked up behind Touya and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"We'll have loads of fun! Let's go." Suzuka said as he pushed Touya forward. Touya would have stayed there, but he feared that he didn't have much of a choice. He just walked with the other two demons for a while.  
  
After about half an hour of walking Touya sat down inside with the other two large demons. It was really loud in there. Suzuka and Chuu had brought him to a bar. Touya was just sitting there.  
  
"May I ask, exactly why did you bring me here?" Touya said shaking his head. Chuu smiled.  
  
"It'll make ya feel better!" Suzuka and Chuu both smiled in unison.  
  
"I think I'm just going to go back home thanks." Touya attempted to get up but found that he was being held down by Suzuka.  
  
"Come on Touya, just have a little fun for once?" Touya just glared at Suzuka but stayed. Suzuka smiled at him.  
  
A few hours later Touya was happy, but drunk. His cheeks were full of an uncharacteristic drunken blush, Suzuka and Chuu were pretty happy though. They had gotten Touya to drink after they had to coax him for like, an hour. But they had successfully gotten him drunk.  
  
Big achievement. Touya hiccupped and sat up straight in his chair. He looked really tiny to the other two, almost like a drunken child. Although they knew what would happen if they said that to him. He would try and kill them then he would probably do something stupid.  
  
He was really drunk. Chuu and Suzuka were both used to drinking so they weren't really that drunk, and also Touya was so much smaller than them.  
  
Touya hiccupped again and stood up wearily. Chuu quickly got up and helped his friend before he fell over. Touya looked up to Chuu confused for a moment then gave him a little smile.  
  
Chuu had to fight from laughing at his drunk friend but Suzuka could do no such thing. Suzuka wasn't exactly drunk but he did have some of the affects of the alcohol. He was giggly and he also had a drunken blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Let's go home now, I think you're happy now. Am I right?" Chuu said to Touya. Touya just thought about it for a second, hiccupped, and then nodded.  
  
Suzuka was now trying to hold back his laughter but failing miserably. Touya didn't seem to notice.  
  
Chuu let go of Touya's shoulder and watched his friend stumble towards the door. He smiled. He had never seen Touya drunk before nor did he think he would ever see this again.  
  
Cherish the moment they say. Chuu walked after Touya and Suzuka followed. They walked out the door.  
  
"You feeling better now Touya?" Suzuka said, half to know, and half just to see what kind of answer he would get back. Touya just kept walking but looked like he really had to think.  
  
"I- I think so. I can't really remember." Suzuka just smiled again. This was turning out to be one of the most fun nights he had ever had. Neither of them had ever seen Touya drunk before. They both found it really funny.  
  
Touya was stumbling in a kind of happy way, like a child would during the summer time. Suddenly Touya tripped on a large stone. All a reasonably sober individual person would have to do would be walk around it.  
  
Chuu and Suzuka both roared with laughter as Touya sat on the ground wondering what happened and rubbing his head. He hiccupped and stood up. Touya then stumbled backwards and ran into a tree.  
  
Suzuka and Chuu were on the ground laughing so hard at this point. Touya just looked up at the tree and blinked. He just shrugged it off and began walking again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Touya said. Yeah, he was really smashed.  
  
"Nothing, it's really nothing." Suzuka said to Touya and he seemed satisfied. He really was like an ignorant little child. Then Chuu thought up something evil. Sure it wasn't nice to take advantage of a drunk but that doesn't mean he's going to remember it right?  
  
"Hey Touya?" Chuu said innocently. Touya stopped and turned to Chuu.  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
A/N: this is just going to be a REALLY short little fic, but if you have anything that you would like to see Touya do, just so long as it doesn't involve lime or anything like that. Review and tell me! This is going to be a J/T pairing in this fic! Sorry, nothing happening with Suzuka and Chuu. Is it Suzuki or Suzuka? 


	2. Treasure!

Killing Perfection: Yay! I'm glad that you like it. and I'm always glad to have reviews! Sadly enough that's what inspires me to write! u////u oh well! Hope you like this chappie as much as you did the last one! Oh, and I love J/T too! YAY!!! *Jumps for joy but ends up falling up butt and a plethora of trash falls out of pockets . . . * oh, well enjoy!  
  
Zoutou: Yeah, I think I read ur fic on that . . . but I can't remember . . . I think they're really cute too! They make such a fluffy couple ^(n.n)^! Well, hope I didn't keep you in suspense too long! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think they're really cute together too!  
  
  
Hiei_mi: Thanks! I wasn't sure if was talking about two different characters or what, I mean 'cuz there 'Suzuka' and 'Suzaku' and 'Suzuka' just a lot of similar names being thrown around . . . *gives hug* 'ANK 'OU FWEIND :D!!! (Translation: thank you friend) ENJOY MUCHOS!  
  
Cute Anime Kitty: Well, since I can't think of anything else then swimming it shall be! I can try to make it funny! Doesn't matter if I fail right? RIGHT O.O?!  
  
phatasy is my only reality: Well, not much to say to you . . . not that I don't like you but um . . . you're not very well spoken. . . yeah . . . READ MORE. . . I command u . . . -.- . .  
  
Cora, Slayer of Bill Gates: lol! I love your penname thing. And as for the weird part . . . well, it has a good source. Thanks 4 tellin' me it's Suzuka! I appreciate it! *Hugs* so what if I'm a cheap ass and don't give u candy or something . . . like other people . . . well, imaginary candy . . . but isn't appreciation much better n/////n!  
  
Kantomon: MUAH! I SHALL TAKE UR WORD . . . NEXT CHAPTER! MAUAHAHAHAHA. U gotta luv a good glomp . . . see u later! Or talk later! Or whatever!  
  
Well, that's it for the review answer things . . . that was only because I'm so bored . . . ENJOY THE FIC!!!  
  
"You see that pond over there?" Chuu said and both Suzuka and Touya look over to a little pond.  
  
"Yeah." Touya said suspiciously and looked to Chuu, then hiccupped.  
  
"Well, there's treasure at the bottom of it." Chuu said. Of course it was stupid, but if he was drunk and could think of it, then why wouldn't Touya, who was totally intoxicated beyond all reason, not believe him?  
  
"Really?" Suzuka said in a childish tone. Chuu looked to him and shushed him. Suzuka nodded and smiled evilly, but Touya didn't notice, he was too busy leaning over the edge of the pond and looking in.  
  
"Of course, would I lie to you?" Chuu said in a bad acting tone. Touya looked back to Chuu and stood there wavering for a moment.  
  
"You wanna go get it?" Chuu said in an enticing voice. Touya just squinted his eyes and stared at Chuu. But Touya hiccupped and lost his balance. He stumbled backwards and fell into the pond.  
  
Touya quickly pulled his head above water. His blue hair was wet and stuck to his face. Oddly enough, this was yet another one of the things they had never seen Touya like. It was surprising how little they knew about the petite ice demon. Not like he was the one to run around telling people about himself, but you would think that friends would know more about each other.  
  
Touya tried to push his hair out of his face but failed miserably while trying to multitask; although somehow I wouldn't call swimming, breathing, and pushing hair out of your face multitasking. Suzuka and Chuu attempted not to laugh at the soaking ice demon, but not really.  
  
Both of them roared with laughter as the ice demon struggled with pushing his hair out of his face. He really did look very different with his hair down. His green bangs clung to the left side of his face in a clump of random colored hair. The rest of his icy blue hair hung halfway down his neck.  
  
"I fell in." Touya said, giving up on trying to get his hair out of his face. Chuu just stopped laughing, not very well, but tried to at least.  
  
"What happened?" Touya just thought about it. After a moment he shrugged and sank a little in the water. He had to flail around for a moment in the water to get his stamina back.  
  
"You need help getting out?" Suzuka said, stuttering with laughter. Touya nodded vigorously and tried to swim towards the edge of the pond. He grabbed onto the side but was unable to pull himself out.  
  
Suzuka walked over and grabbed his hand. Touya brought his other hand up and grabbed Suzuka's hand too. Suzuka pulled and Touya got pulled from the water. But just before he was completely out he hiccupped and Suzuka shrieked and fell back.  
  
Touya fell onto a frozen iceberg, which had formed within a two-foot radius of where his ankle was still in the water. Chuu looked over to see Suzuka lying on the ground pouting about his hand, which was now covered in a thick layer of ice.  
  
"That's the last time I help him!" Suzuka said with spite as he watched Touya drift to the center of the pond on his own little iceberg. Despite how unhappy Touya looked sitting in the middle of the pond, hiccupping with his ankle frozen in a giant block of ice, Chuu continued laughing.  
  
"Help! Hic-" Touya shouted. Suzuka even smiled, even though his hand was burning and probably missing blood that his hand kind of needed.  
  
"How do you expect us to help you?" Chuu said. Touya thought for a moment. And then sniffed, like he was about to cry. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Touya burst into hysterical, almost chibi like sobs. They were comical, not serious, like he was a small child screaming for his mommy.  
  
"What- *laugh* what is it Touya?" Chuu said in between laughs.  
  
"I WANT TO GO HOME!!!" Touya shouted in his 'tantrum'. Sure it was unlike the little ice demon, but he was drunk, so that was normal. Chuu just continued laughing as Touya's iceberg capsized. Touya flailed but managed to get back on top of it.  
  
After about five more minutes Touya was still wailing and Chuu had stopped laughing. Suzuka was still cradling his hand in the background.  
  
Chuu walked over to one of the trees and pulled a vine down from it. He threw it at the crying ice demon but he didn't do anything. Just kept crying.  
  
"Grab it will ya!" Chuu shouted to the howling Touya. Yet again, Touya was unresponsive. Chuu pulled back the vine and threw it again. It hit Touya on the arm. Still no response.  
  
"GRAB THE DAMN VINE TOUYA BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU WITH IT!!!" Chuu shouted but Touya did nothing. Finally Chuu just made a makeshift lasso out of it and got it around the ice demon after about half an hour. At that point most of the iceberg had melted, but there was still a fairly large piece of ice left.  
  
Chuu pulled Touya out of the water and set him on the ground. Touya just laughed and fell over sideways. Chuu watched as Touya just tilted to the right then fell to the side. Touya kept laughing the whole time. The oversized ice cube had pulled him over while he was holding up his foot.  
  
Chuu just watched aggravated, he was getting real tired of a drunk Touya, real fast. Touya just sat on the ground for moment. He tried to stand up, but again, the same thing happened. Chuu just stomped on the large iceberg and it was reduced to ice cubes.  
  
Touya stared at it for a moment then got up and Suzuka walked up behind him and grabbed him around the neck. Touya squeaked as Suzuka began to strangle him. Touya just shouted and tried to run away as Suzuka just squeezed his neck. Suzuka wasn't hurting him, just scaring him.  
  
Finally after about two minutes of Touya screaming Chuu couldn't take anymore. He separated the both of them and they began to walk back home. Chuu was at this point sober, he wished the same would befall the other two. But no such luck.  
  
The entire way back home Suzuka and Touya kept poking at each other. Chuu would hear one of them squeal then a whap followed by a thump. Then he could hear them running around. He dared not look around lest he be pulled into the idiocy.  
  
A/N: that's not going to be the end! Read next time to find out what happens when Touya sees Jin? What will Touya do when he's DRUNK?! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! READ TO FIND OUT! AND REMEMBER REVEIWS = UPDATES SOON!!! 


	3. Back Home

After another fifteen minutes of walking, they were finally home. Touya and Suzuka were still fighting with each other but Chuu didn't care. He had finally been able to block them out.  
  
"I live here!" Touya shouted gleefully as he walked towards the door. Chuu rolled his eyes as Suzuka snickered. They guessed he had a _really_ low tolerance for alcohol.  
  
The three of them walked inside. Chuu walked over to the couch and sat down, rubbing his eyes. Suzuka and Touya walked over to him. Touya had a little march that was very random, but it was like a small boy trying to walk like he was cool.  
  
"S'wrong Chuu!" Touya said playfully. Chuu looked up to Touya's smiling face as Touya hiccupped again and jumped. Chuu just waved him off. Touya frowned and turned around, still doing his little march thing.  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs." He said, Suzuka watched the ice demon trip on the stairs once then finally make it up.  
  
Touya walked up to his door and knocked on it.  
  
"Who's it?" he heard Jin say from inside.  
  
"Pizza boy!" Touya shouted much louder than necessary and stood there, apparently happy with his answer. He heard Jin's footsteps towards the door and then Jin opened the door with confusion. Touya smiled, and then hiccupped at Jin.  
  
"'S wrong with you?" Jin said suspiciously. Then Jin's attention was quickly drawn to the thick scent of alcohol.  
  
"Are you drunk Touya?" Jin said astonished and Touya nodded absently then walked in the room. Jin just watched him with confusion.  
  
He had never seen his friend drunk before. Touya quickly tripped over nothing and fell flat on his face. Jin closed the door and walked over to Touya who was laughing on the floor.  
  
"Where 'ave you been?" Jin said as though he was interrogating Touya. Touya just continued to sit on the floor and laugh.  
  
"Out." Touya said shortly.  
  
"Where?" Jin said again, Touya didn't seem to care that for once Jin was being serious.  
  
"Outside." Touya laughed at his own answer but Jin seemed somewhat less than amused.  
  
"With who?" Jin asked.  
  
"Chuu n' Suzuki." Touya said then hiccupped. Jin just narrowed his eyes then turned to the door, leaving his drunken friend laughing on the floor foolishly. Jin walked downstairs to where Chuu and Suzuki were sitting playing cards.  
  
"Okay, did you guys get Touya drunk?" Jin asked the two.  
  
"Yup!" Suzuka said happily and smiled at Jin. Jin just scowled at him.  
  
"Well why'd ya do that! You know he's not gonna be happy when he wakes up tomorrow, and he's probably gonna take it out on me!" Jin said and threw his arms up in the air. Suzuka and Chuu kept playing.  
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Didn't really think of it at the time I guess. And besides, he said he wasn't happy today, so we helped him get happy." Chuu said matter-of-factly.  
  
Jin just walked off to the kitchen and grabbed the largest and heaviest object he could find, which just so happened to be a frying pan. Chuu and Suzuka were both too engrossed in their card game to notice.  
  
Jin walked up behind Chuu and whacked him on the head with it. Suzuka grabbed his head and dropped his cards.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!" Suzuka shouted at Jin as Jin just stood over him. Jin just smiled then ran away as Suzuka ran after him. Jin and Suzuka ran around the couch a couple of times. Chuu didn't seem to care, he just sat there patiently.  
  
But Jin and Suzuka's running was quickly cut off by a loud thump coming from his and Touya's room.  
  
"Suppose luck's on my side taday!" Jin said and quickly flew upstairs dropping the pan on the floor. He opened the door to see Touya trying to stand on his head.  
  
He watched as Touya quickly fell over and almost knocked the lamp off the table. Jin looked to the floor to see that several other things had been knocked over.  
  
Jin walked over to Touya and pulled him to his feet. Touya just looked to Jin puzzled then oddly enough hugged him. Jin started in surprise at first but then put his arms around Touya as well.  
  
Jin was slightly bewildered but then he remembered that Touya was drunk. He just heard Touya exhale deeply and rest his head on Jin's shoulder.  
  
"I'm tired." Touya said like a sleepy kid. Jin just listened as Touya yawned and put a little more weight on Jin's shoulders. Jin just led Touya over to the bed and set him down on it.  
  
Touya already had his eyes closed and hiccupped momentarily. Jin just smiled at him.  
  
A/N: well, I wanted to update this weekend, so that's why it's so short, I'm sorry! Anyway, there is at least one more chapter that I'm going to write so hold on! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Last Chapter!

Jin stood up straight and walked towards the ladder to climb up to the top bunk of the bed. Jin quickly climbed up the ladder with a slight glance towards his seemingly asleep friend. Once Jin got up the ladder he stretched out on the bed.  
  
Jin stared at the ceiling for a moment but he heard rustling from the bed below him. In another second he looked to the side of his bed to see Touya's eyes looking at him.  
  
Jin smiled at his 'vertically challenged' friend. Jin couldn't see any of Touya's face safe for his eyes.  
  
"Hey Jin?" Touya said fairly normally, if you hadn't have known he was drunk you wouldn't know he was.  
  
"Yeah?" Jin said back normally to his friend. Touya lifted his arms up over the side of the top bunk and tried to pull himself up momentarily.  
  
He stopped after a moment and stared at Jin. Then he tried to jump to get himself up farther so he might be able to pull himself all the way up but failed. In fact he fell right off the side of the bed.  
  
Jin peered over the side of the bed to see Touya sitting on the ground and looking angrily back up at the top bunk. Jin quickly jumped down chuckling to himself.  
  
He picked Touya up and set him down on his bed again. He knew very well that if he didn't do something to keep Touya in Touya's bed then he wouldn't stay there for the world.  
  
"Hey Jin?" Touya said again in the same manner as thirty seconds ago.  
  
"Yeah?" Jin said back.  
  
"I forgot what I was going to ask...oh! I remember, stay down here with me...why don't you?" Touya said this as though he had forgotten that it was supposed to be a question. Jin thought for a moment.  
  
Quickly Touya put his arms around Jin's neck and pulled him down on the bed with him. Jin just lay there for a moment shocked but relaxed after a moment.  
  
Touya just kept his arms around Jin's neck and lay there, seemingly content. Jin nervously pulled his arm around Touya's waist and let it sit on his side. Touya didn't seem to notice.  
  
Jin could feel Touya's breathing on his neck but Touya seemed asleep. Jin sat there for a while, wondering if Touya was asleep. Touya just shifted a little bit and Jin looked down to him.  
  
Touya was frowning slightly in his sleep. Jin felt Touya's arms tense up slightly around his neck. Jin wondered what Touya was dreaming about. He guessed that it might have been something unpleasant or scary.  
  
Although there was not much that could scare the ice master, and if there was Touya hid his fears very well.  
  
Jin pulled Touya a little closer to himself and felt Touya's arms loosen up a bit. Jin smiled at the sleeping ice master in his grasp.  
  
Jin couldn't really tell but he thought that Touya must have been having a much better dream. His face was no longer marred with a frown. He seemed happier, more content.  
  
Jin just sat for about a half an hour, listening to Touya's soft sleepy breathing, and holding him close. After that Jin finally fell asleep himself.  
  
The next morning~  
  
Touya awoke to find himself quite content. He didn't know why... yet. He clamped his eyes shut at the light attempting to enter his eyes.  
  
Then, Touya realized that he was not alone in his usual bed. Touya opened his eyes quickly to see Jin, lying next to him asleep. Touya blinked a few times in confusion but found that he had a _really_ bad headache.  
  
Touya wondered briefly what had happened last night. He just couldn't seem to remember. Finally Touya decided to get up.  
  
Touya gently pushed Jin's arm off of him and slid out of the bed quietly. Jin stayed sound asleep. Touya put his hand to his head where it seemed as though a million pounding drums were beating all at the same time.  
  
Touya walked downstairs quietly, so as not to disturb anyone else in the house. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the hangover.  
  
Touya tried again, to remember what had happened last night. It all seemed so blurry, he remembered walking to the bar with Chuu and Suzuka, but after that it got fuzzy.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Touya heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Touya briefly turned to find out who it might be. He found Jin walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Jin turned his head to look at Touya staring confusedly at him. Jin smiled happily and walked over to Touya. Touya just relaxed some and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Ya remember what happened last night?" Jin asked, seemingly amused. Touya just shot Jin a death glare but closed his eyes again.  
  
"No." Touya replied calmly. He didn't want it to seem like he was upset about it or anything. Even though he was.  
  
"Probably fer the best." Jin said and sat back next to Touya.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Touya thought to himself. Touya decided after about ten more seconds that he just _had_ to know.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Jin just turned back to Touya and smiled happily.  
  
"Ya got drunk. You weren't actin' like yerself at all. I hafta say though, it was really funny!" Jin laughed in remembrance of the drunken Touya in his memory.  
  
"Great." Touya muttered. Suddenly though, a thought occurred to the ice master. Why had he woken up in the same bed as Jin? Sure they shared a room together but, that's gotta mean something when you wake up in the same bed as your best friend.  
  
Touya turned his somewhat worried gaze to the smiling wind master next to him. Jin stopped smiling for a moment to look at Touya. Jin then blinked and realized what Touya was wondering.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. All ya did was run around and fall over a couple times. Wish I'd had a camera." Jin just laughed and Touya smiled, somewhat relieved. Touya just leaned back and closed his eyes somewhat tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jin just asked Touya shortly.  
  
"Nothing, my head just hurts. But I suppose that's to be expected. So this was all Suzuki and Chuu's fault?" Touya asked, still closing his eyes to try and block out the pounding in his skull.  
  
"Yup! Pretty much!" Jin said laughing. As usual. He's always so happy. The two of them sat there in silence for a moment. Not that Touya minded it or anything.  
  
"ya know you were actin' pretty weird last night. I don't expect to see that ever again." Jin said, as he seemed to be staring at a point on the ceiling as though it were projecting the night prior's events up there.  
  
"What did I do that seemed to make it so remarkable?" Touya asked somewhat worried. This could mean blackmail for life for him.  
  
"I don't know what ya did when ya were out with the others but basically you acted like a two year old here. You know, stating the obvious, falling over, and actually being somewhat affectionate to your friends." Jin thought about it for a moment then realized that he had made it sound like he thought Touya was being mean to the rest of them all the time.  
  
Touya didn't seem to move but he didn't say anything either. Jin quickly thought of something to say that wouldn't make it sound like he was trying to cover up a mistake.  
  
"Not that you're not nice now though." Jin just went all switchey eyed and Touya stayed silent.  
  
"I understand." Touya said normally. Jin didn't think that he was angry, it was always so hard to tell. Touya opened his eyes again and stared towards the ground tiredly.  
  
"I do understand. I think that I may have been around you for too long. I know so much about you at this point, its kind of scaring me. But you're the closest person to me." Touya seemed to be trying hard to get the words out of his mouth. Jin understood though.  
  
Jin smiled at Touya and put his hand on Touya's shoulder. Touya didn't move.  
  
"Yer the closest to me too." Jin said back. This was odd, and Touya wasn't even drunk!  
  
A/N: well, I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! Please don't hate me! I've been so busy lately you would not believe. Anyway, that's the end, and that's it! Sorry it's kind of a short fic but I like it! Thanks for reviewing everybody who reviewed! 


End file.
